


Chains Of Fire

by Immortal33



Series: The Way It Burns [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe-Superheroes/Superpowers, Anger, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Murder, Psychic Abilities, Revenge, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Killings, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are sometimes not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! Had a bit of writers block... 
> 
> Will be posting once a week.. Hope you guys enjoy!

Angel POV: 

The bonds I had with Katherine had begun way before I had even realized. 

Ever since she was a little girl, there was something special between us. 

I wasn’t that much older, but at the time it felt wrong. 

I was there when she fell in love with Connor, and all I could do was congratulate her when she told me she was engaged to him. 

What could I possibly say? Don’t marry him? I love you? 

Obviously she hadn’t felt the same and it broke my heart. 

Now, time has passed and so many things have changed. 

Connor was dead, and I had my opportunity to show her how I felt. 

She had shown me she felt something too. But she was still a bit detached. 

Then, we finally kissed. 

And it had been the most wonderful thing in the world for me. 

Then, it was announced that Kat had gone on her own to Russia. 

It had infuriated me that she hadn’t told me, but I understood where she was coming from, she felt the need to finish what her father had started. 

And I would be there with her. To tell her it was alright. 

To my surprise, nothing ever goes as planned. I should have known that. 

But I had ignored the feeling in my gut, and traveled with the team to catch up with Kat. 

Upon arriving, I received a text message. Thinking it was from Kat I separated myself from the team. 

I arrived at a warehouse. 

“Kat?” I called out and used my powers to try to locate her. 

“Nope, she’s not here.” Connor came out of the shadows. 

“Connor? You’re alive..” 

“Yes, I am. And I can’t let you ruin Anton’s plans.” He told me and raised his hands. “You see, I’m more powerful now, there’s nothing you can do.” 

I saw as he shifted into me. He transformed himself into me. 

“No, please Connor, what are you doing?!” 

“I’m only doing what is best for this world. And Anton promised I would be with Kat even if it was looking like you.” 

“Kat will know.” I managed to choke out. 

“Will she? You had no idea.” He laughs wickedly and I feel powerless. 

I’m on the ground breathless. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. At least, not yet.” 

He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me upward. 

“It’ll be nice to be reunited with the team.” He said and smirked. 

“You won’t get away with this.” 

“I think I just did.” And with that he stabbed me and tied me up. 

‘Kat..’ I tried. 

“Oh, by the way, you’re powerless. So don’t even try to use your telepathy.” He smirked once more and threw me into the back of his car. 

I passed out after a few minutes. 

Kat POV: 

Angel had been acting rather strange after I had said my goodbyes to Connor at the graveyard. 

He felt different. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him as we arrive to our home. 

“Yes, I’m just glad that you have some closure.” 

I stared at him for a while. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Oh, nothing. Let me get dinner started.” I told him and went into the kitchen. 

The phone rang and I picked it up. 

“Hey.” Bob told me. 

“Hey Bob.” 

“We have work.” 

“You don’t sound to happy.” 

“Well, I do hate being the barer of bad news, but this.. Well, why don’t you come out to the office. Someone is here, and he’s asking for you.” 

I hung up the phone and grabbed my coat. 

“Going out?” Angel asks me and I frown. 

“Yes. They need me at the office.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

I nod and we go to the office. 

Bob walks out of his office and looks at me then at Angel.

“What’s going on?” I ask. 

“There’s a guy in there. He says he’s you.” He says to Angel.

“Well, that’s just absurd.” He says angrily. 

“He sounds very convincing. And he wants to talk to Kat.” 

“You’re not seriously going to believe this guy, does he at least maybe look like me?” Angel pressed on. 

“Well, no.. But..” 

“Then it’s a waste of time. Probably just a lunatic who has nothing better to do.” 

“I’ll go talk to him.” I say and Angel grips my arm. 

“Why bother?” 

“Curiosity, out of everyone here, why did he choose you?” I tell him and release I pull my arm from his grip. 

“Just, be careful.” Bob tells me and opens the door to his office. 

I pull the shades down. 

“Kitty.” The man tells me and gets up. 

“I hear you wanted to talk to me.” 

“Kat.. Its me.. Angel..” 

“Stop right there.. Why are you claiming to be Angel Smith, when Angel is right outside. I came here with him.” 

“That’s what he wants you to think, but believe me, I’m Angel.” 

“How can I believe you? Do you even have abilities?” 

“He took them from me, I have no idea how. But, let me ask you this, has he used my abilities?” 

I frown, thinking back, no, he really hadn’t been himself. 

“Yes.” I lie to him. 

“You know Kitty, I may not have my powers, but I can still tell when you lie to me.” 

“Tell me something only you would know.” 

“Like what?” 

“You tell me.” 

“Well, you eat apples with peanut butter, but the apples need to be peeled and cut exactly the same. No piece bigger than the other. And it has to be the red apples, not green. Preferably Fuji apples. You like to go jogging in the beach barefoot because you like feeling the sand in your toes and it makes you feel grounded. Your favorite secret food is pizza, although to the others you claim it’s chicken soup.” 

I frown at him. 

“Hold on.” I tell him and walk out. 

“So..” Mike asks me. 

The team is already here. They are all staring at me. 

“I don’t know.” I tell him. 

“Cant you just read his mind?” Nick asked. 

“I tried. But it’s like he’s blocked. I can’t see his thoughts.” I turn to look at Angel. “What’s my favorite food?” 

“What?” 

“What’s my favorite food?” 

“Chicken soup. We all know that.” 

I look at him and I show no emotion. 

I go back in the room. 

“Who is that out there?” I whisper to Angel. 

He smiles and hugs me. 

“It’s Connor.” 

“What?!” I yell and the others come in. 

“Is everything okay?” Connor asks. 

I’m still in shock and I stare at him. 

“Kat?” Mike asks. 

“Why? Why would you do this?!” I slap Connor and he stares at me. “Turn him back! Turn him back now!” 

“Kat.. Please..” 

“Do it!” I yell and push him. 

He waves his hand and Angel falls to the floor. I go to him and help him get up. I look him over as I see bruises and cuts on his face. 

Bob is staring back and forth from Angel and Connor and myself. 

“Connor?” He finally says. 

“Yes, it’s me.” 

“Why did you do it? Why would you treat Angel this way? Me?” I ask angrily. 

“You fell in love with him! You gave up on me!” 

“You were dead!” 

“I WASN’T!” 

We stare at each other.

“He was working with your father.” Angel finally speaks. 

“What? Is that true?” 

“You have a lot of potential. Your father was planning on helping you accomplish that. He had some great ideas, but obviously, you didn’t see eye to eye with him.”


	2. Darkness surrounds the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine needs to find herself and figure out what to do.
> 
> Connor decides to take matters in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short....

Connor let Bob put him under observation. We were all weary about his actions, and what would push him to do such a thing, he was no longer the man I had once loved. 

“Angel, I’m sorry.” I told him once we arrived back at his place. 

“It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. I knew something wasn’t right, but I ignored it. And all this time, you were somewhere, hurt.” 

He kissed my forehead. And I hugged him. 

“Do you really love me?” 

I nod and step back. 

“But..” I tell him reaching for the door. “I need time to sort everything out.” 

I walk out and close the door. I get in my car and drive away. 

I needed to think, I had just spent an entire year with Connor thinking it was Angel. 

That was confusing. Now I was unsure of what I felt. Deep down I thought I loved Angel, but what if I had known all this time, known it really wasn’t him, and all the similarities that he had shown me, they had reminded me of Connor. 

I went to my home and took a long hot bath. 

I needed to clear my head. I felt sick to my stomach. 

Connor was alive. All this time he had been with me. 

But why had he changed so much? Why did he turn against us? 

He was no longer the same man. The same man I had loved just a few years ago. 

He was now different, his eyes no longer shined with that spark. There was something dark within him now. 

I groaned, feeling frustrated. 

My life was a complete mess. 

Connor POV: 

I was imprisoned by my own team. It enraged me, knowing that Katherine had left with Angel. 

She hadn’t even apologized, nothing. Rage had filled her eyes, and I knew she no longer loved me. 

“I’ve had enough of this.” 

I waved my hand and appeared at my own house. 

I destroyed everything is sight. My past no longer would hold me back. 

This was me now. 

This was me. 

The woman I loved hated me. She loved someone else. 

Anton was wrong. Katherine would never love me again. 

She had killed him, and now, I was being treated with injustice. No one even asked how I had survived. 

I would show them what I was capable of. 

Starting with this wretched town. 

I arrive at Antons old place. He had been living here in this city and none of us had known. 

Not even Katherine. And I would use that to my advantage. 

I would hunt down all those who did me wrong. Those who never believed I could become something more. 

Then, I would leave the team for last. All of them would soon see what I was able to do. 

I was alive and stronger more powerful than ever. 

***

Bob POV: 

One week later: 

I had a feeling something wasn’t right. 

I called to check up on Connor. 

“He’s gone, sir. He’s disappeared.” The guard told me. 

“Okay, start a search around the perimeter, although I’m sure he’s not anywhere near. Send someone out to his old place.” 

I hung up and dialed Kat. 

“Kat.. Connor escaped.” 

“What!? But how?” 

“That’s what I want to know, please, be safe, he’s unstable. And I’m sure he’s going to want to hurt us.” 

“I’m not going to let him.” 

“Kat…” But she had already hung up. “Damn it!” I say and throw my cell on the desk. 

I picked it up and called Angel. I informed him of the situation and he suggested we form a meeting, and that he would try to convince Kat not to do anything until we talked about it. 

The rest of the team all gathered here in the office. 

“So, Connor has decided to turn on us?” Lisa asked. 

“Looks that way.” Nick answered. 

“Let’s not go ahead of ourselves, I mean, its Connor.” Mike added. 

“Yes, it’s Connor, but he’s changed, Mike. He’s no longer the same man we all knew.” I tell them. 

“Where’s Kat?” Mike asked.

“Right here.” She said coming in upset. She looked toward Angel but went to stand next to Mike. “We need to find him.” 

“I’ve been trying to locate him, but he’s blocking me. He’s gotten stronger.” Angel told her. 

She frowned and rolled her eyes. 

“Well, how about cell phone tracking? Has anyone been by his place?” Mike added. 

“He destroyed his home. I was just there.” Kat answered. 

“Why would he do that?” Lisa asked. 

“I don’t know.”

“I think I do. He’s erasing his past.” Angel told us.

We all stared at him and I saw the way Kat leaned into Mike. They were still close. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“This is all my fault.” She said angrily. 

“No, it’s not your fault. He chose to keep secrets from all of us, he decided to turn against his family.” I told her. 

She looked up at me and lightly smiled. 

“I just can’t believe Connor would do this. He was always so nice and sweet. He believed in doing the right thing.” Lisa said. 

“Maybe he stills believes he’s doing the right thing.” Mike added. 

We all looked at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“He’s erasing his past, maybe he’s just trying to forget. Has anyone thought about that?” He told us. 

“Maybe, but I believe it’s going to be much worse than that.” Kat said quietly. 

“We all need to be careful, we could be walking targets for him now. We need to stay alert and in constant contact.” I told the team and they all nodded. 

The office phone rang and Lisa went to answer it. 

“They just found the body of a woman named Alicia Stevens near the creek. It seemed she was brutally killed. They want us to go and check it out.” She told us. 

“Just great.” Nick groaned. 

“Well, let’s go see what this is about, we only get called if they think it’s something of supernatural nature.” I told the team.


	3. The Past May Haunt Us

Kat POV: 

Turns out there was more than one body. It wasn’t just Alicia Stevens, but two more. 

“Do they have ID?” I ask the officer.

“One of the males did, he’s name is..” He turned and the other officer handed him the notepad. “Daniel Michaels.” 

Why did those names seem familiar? 

“Can I see the other body?” I ask and they nodded. 

“What’s going on?” Mike whispered to me. 

“I don’t know.” I told him and we both walked toward the body bags. 

“This is the other male.” The officer told me. 

He unzipped the bag. 

“Mike…” I told him and clutched his arm. 

“But..” 

“Do you know who this is?” The officer asks us. 

“Yes, his name is John Donnelly.” I tell the officer and he writes it down. He steps away from us. 

“Why? Why would Connor kill his brother?” Mike asks me. 

“I don’t know.” I kneel down next to John. “I’m sorry.” I whisper to him. “Mike, have Bob send someone to Connors parents house..” 

“Do you really think he’ll kill his family?” 

“Yes.” 

He goes and talks to Bob. I see him getting his phone out. 

I look at John. He had been a good man. Why would Connor do this? 

I walk toward Bob. 

“He’s killing everyone who ever went against him, Alicia had been his councelor in College, Daniel was his trainer.” 

“Are you sure?” Bob asked me. 

“Yes, I’m positive.” 

“I already sent some patrol cars to Connors parents home, hopefully, we can stop him before he kills his parents.” 

I nod and we let the coroner take the bodies. 

“He has someone helping him.” Angel tells us. 

“Who?” Bob asked him. 

“Not sure yet, but I’m sure it’s not human.” 

We all frown at the news Angel just gave us. 

“Well, I suggest we all go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us.” Bob tells us and we all leave. 

We all head home and Angel stops me once I reach my car. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asks and I know he is concerned. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” I tell him. 

“Kat, please, talk to me.”   
“I cant.” 

I get in my car and drive off. I leave him standing there with a confused look on his face. 

I hate it. I hate not being able to be close to him. I feel like I do love him, not Connor. 

But everything is so confusing right now. I feel like I need to choose a road and I don’t know which one to take. 

Then, there’s Connor. He has changed so much, he is out there doing all the wrong things, and deep inside me, I just want to find him and comfort him. 

Tell him that I still do love him. But how can I do that when I also have feelings for Angel. 

Connor was my one true love, my first everything. 

And I needed him to see what I had felt for him, tell him that no matter what, I’m still here for him. 

But I don’t know if he’ll give me the chance. Not after I allowed everyone to treat him like a stranger. Not when I myself had turned my back to him. 

I hoped I could get through to him. 

He didn’t need this, not now. None of us needed this. 

I needed to figure out a way to help him. A way for him to be the way he was, but if he didn’t want to change, then all I could do was do the right thing and imprison him. 

Now, I wasn’t looking forward to that. 

Connor POV: 

I had already set my plan in motion, and as expected, the team had gotten called in. 

I had summoned a Demon to help me. That and I had found a couple of agents that had worked with Anton. They didn’t have any special abilities, but I knew they could be useful. Especially since they were trained assassins. 

The Demon had already killed a few that I had chosen, and I had it watching the team. 

I sent the assassins to another target.

The team had gotten smart, protecting my parents, I knew it had to had been Katherine’s idea. 

After all, she was the one who knew me best. 

I’m not going to kill my parents Kat. I sent her a message from a phone I knew they couldn’t track. 

Connor, we need to talk. She replied quickly. 

I’m sure we do, but I can’t trust you. 

You can always trust me. 

Can I? 

Yes, look across. Third window to the right. 

She had found me. And she was staring at me through the glass. 

I smiled at her and nodded. We met outside the building. 

“How did you find me?” I ask. 

“Why do you ask what you already know?” She smiled at me. “It’s not safe to be out here.” 

“Agreed.” 

I pull her toward me and I teleport us to a different location. 

She moves away from me and looks around. 

“I won’t hurt you.” I assure her. 

“At least not yet..” She replies my thoughts. 

“You know I hate it when you do that.” 

She smirks but finds a place to sit. 

“Why? Why have you done this?” She asks her face not showing any emotion. 

“Where are the others?” I ask. 

“They don’t know I went looking for you, but answer the question.” 

“I think you know the reasons behind my decisions.” 

“Sometimes our actions have no reasoning.” 

I nod. 

We stare at each other. 

“I still love you.” I tell her and she frowns. 

“How can you say that? You had me believing you were dead. I killed my father over you.” 

“Actually, you killed your father due to hatred, it had nothing to do with me. We both know that. You just used me as an excuse.” 

“Connor, I loved you. You were the only good thing in my life, we were going to get married. Then you went away on that mission and I lost you.” 

“You ‘loved’ me . So you don’t anymore?” 

“That’s not the point of this conversation…” 

“Oh, but it is. You found a replacement quite quickly, don’t you think?” 

“Connor, stop it.” 

“Do you love him like you loved me? Do you make love to him in the same manner you were with me? Or is he a better lover?” 

She got up and slapped me hard, then pushed me into the wall. Her eyes changing color for a bit. 

“You never really loved me.. I see that now.” She said releasing me and turning away. “I was blind and stupid for ever thinking you loved me. You used me to gain strength and to have more knowledge over the unit. How could you do that? How could you use me like that?” 

“I do love you Kitty, I always have.” I tell her and hug her from behind. “We just, we saw things differently. From another perspective. We changed. And I knew you wouldn’t follow me, I knew how much you hated Anton. And yes, I might have used that to my advantage, but I do love you. I always will.” 

She leaned on me and took my hand. 

“I just want you to know, that whatever happens, I will always love you.” She tells me and turns in my arms. 

We stare at each other for a while and we kiss. I then use my powers to teleport her back to her place. 

She had made her decision, and I had made mine. 

That had been our goodbye.


	4. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attack on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this Chapter 
> 
> Chapter 5 will probably get posted in a few weeks. 
> 
> This story seems to be giving me some trouble. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.

Kat POV: 

I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling. 

What was I going to do now? Connor had chosen, we were no longer friends, we were no longer nothing. 

And it hurt. It really did hurt. I had loved him so much before, and now, he had turned into someone else. 

Someone I no longer knew. 

He was a completely different person now. And he had to be stopped. 

I was restless. I looked at the clock. It was barely midnight. 

‘Just great.’ I thought to myself and changed my position on the bed. I just tossed and turned the rest of the night. 

Morning seemed appear out of nowhere. I had not slept properly and I now had a huge headache. 

Bob POV: 

One month later: 

Things had seemed to quiet down. We were weary of Connor. I knew he was planning something big. 

We hadn’t seen or heard anything suspicious from him. 

Which only made the tension grow. 

What was he up to? Why hadn’t he attacked any of us? Or why was he being so quiet? 

Something big was coming, I could feel it. 

“Nothing major going on?” Lisa asked. 

“No. Seems to be quiet for now.” I tell her. 

“We’ve only seen a couple of unnatural occurances, but nothing has escalated.” Nick adds. 

“I’ve sent Mike and Joe to check those out.” I tell them. 

There had been a few unexplained deaths, but nothing had connected to Connor, so it could’ve just been something else. 

We were trying not to concentrate on him. 

Angel was out of the country searching for a serial killer who had escaped a maximum security facility in Germany. And they had requested help. 

The rest of us just mainly worked here and the surrounding areas. Only traveling when necessary. 

“I think we should go out and get something to eat.” Lisa told me and Kat came in from her office. 

“I agree. I’m actually starving.” She said smiling. 

“Where do you think?” I asked. 

“Pizza. Definatly pizza.” Nick tells them and they nod. 

“I’ll catch up to you in a few, I just need to finish putting away these files.” I tell them and they leave. 

I finish putting away the files. I grab my cell and a chill runs down my spine. 

“You know, I liked you the best. Which is why it upsets me that I have to kill you.” 

It was Connor. I turn but he isn’t anywhere in my office.   
That’s when I hear the explosion, and I cant move. 

It’s like I’m frozen in place. I cant even yell. 

The ceiling crumbles and falls onto me. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain.

Nick POV: 

I was actually having a good time with the girls. It had been so long that we could just sit and chat. 

I looked at the time. We’d been here for an hour and Bob hadn’t joined us. 

“Maybe he’s not coming.” Kat tells me and I frown. 

“You know how it irritates me when you do that.” 

“Sorry, Nick. Bad habit.” She smiles. 

“Right.” 

“Well, he rarely joins us. So no big surprise there.” Lisa adds and we both nod. 

We were across town. The only place where we could get the best pizza. It was a small establishement, but the pizza was their speciality. 

“Uh, I think you guys need to see this.” Carl, the waiter told us. 

He turned on the televison and raised the volume. 

Only just moments ago, The Highland Building exploded. The fire crew says it was a gas leak. They are still searching through the rubble in case anyone was in the building when it collapsed.. 

We looked at each other and ran out to the car. 

“Bob… Bob…” Lisa kept saying near tears. 

We arrived quickly to the site. 

“Move.. Move!” I yelled pushing people to the side as we made it through. 

“Bob! Bob!” Kat yelled. 

We finally saw the firefighters pulling a body out of the rubble. 

“Is that…” Lisa said walking slowly behind us. 

Kat and myself ran toward them, ignoring the officers who told us to stay back. 

“Bob?” I said seeing him all covered in dirt and scrapes on his face. 

They laid in on the ground. 

Kat placed her hand on his forehead. 

The doctors came and checked him. They said something about needing to take him to the hospital. 

Kat unwillingly let go and they took him. 

“What was it? What happened?” I ask her. 

“Connor. Connor did this.” She replied angrily. 

We followed the ambulance toward the hospital. 

Lisa called Mike and Joe letting them know what had happened, they would meet us at Memorial Hospital. 

“Should we call Angel?” I ask

“No. He doesn’t need to come. He’s currently occupied. Maybe just let him know what happened, but tell him he doesn’t need to come. We’ll fix this.” Kat replied without any emotion. 

We arrived at the hospital, and they told us they were currently checking Bob. He needed to have several X-Rays done in order to determine the damage. 

Lisa was holding back the tears. Kat was emotionless. She just kept staring out to nothing. 

A few moments later, Mike and Joe arrived. 

“They won’t let us see him just yet.” I told them and they sat down. 

Finally a few hours later the doctor came out. 

“He’s entered into a coma. We have no idea when he’ll come out of it. He had a minor heart attack while in the xray machine.   
He has several broken bones, including his spine. We are unsure if he’ll able be able to walk again. He’ll be in the ICU for the time being.” 

Lisa sobbed. 

“Can we see him?” Kat asked. 

“Two at a time.” 

“Joe..” Kat said and they both went to the Intensive Care Unit. 

Joe POV: 

“Bob?” I asked. 

“He can hear us.” Kat told me. 

“We’re hear boss.” 

“Heal him.” Kat told me. 

“He’s extremely hurt. I don’t know if I can.” 

“You can. He’ll just need to be in this state so his body will respond properly.” 

“Boss?” 

“He agrees.” 

“Kat.. Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She places her hand on his forehead and closes her eyes. “Do it.” 

I touch his feet and let my power flow through his body. 

The heart monitor starts beeping faster and faster. 

“Stop.” Kat tells me. “Bob, are you okay?” 

It seems they’re having a silent conversation for a few minutes. 

“Is he alright?” I ask. 

“Yes. It’s just the extent of the damage is too great. He’ll do it slowly. It might take a few days, if not months. He’s taken a bit of your power. That will help him.” 

“Hope to see you walking and yelling at us soon, Bob.” I tell him and touch is arm. 

We both walk out and Nick and Lisa go in. 

“Will he really be okay?” I ask Kat. 

“Yes.” 

“Will you?” 

She frowns at me and walks away. I follow her and we sit in the waiting room. 

“We should’ve never left him there.” She tells me. 

“We didn’t know.” 

“We were all careless. We’re walking targets, we know that. Bob knew that, and he still decided to be left on his own. We should’ve been there.” 

I wrap my arm around her. 

“How can we be so powerful, and yet be so weak?” 

“We can only do so much.” 

She sighs and relaxes. 

“I’ll be staying here tonight.” Mike tells us. 

“Are you sure?” I ask. 

“Yes, we’re not leaving Bob alone.” 

We all agree and leave. 

“We should all stay together. It would be safer.” I suggest. 

“Agreed.” Nick says and the girls nod. 

“My house has extra bedrooms. We can all stay there.” Kat adds. 

We stop at each of our homes to pick up and extra set of clothes. 

We arrived at her home and she gave us a small tour. 

Then we all went to our separate rooms. 

The night would be the longest ever. 

Angel POV: 

Joe had called me letting me know on the situation that had occurred. 

“I’m going back.” I told him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. The team needs me, and we all need to be together. We need to capture Connor once and fore all. He’s already gone above and beyond in showing his intentions. He will try to kill us all.” 

I packed my bags and got on the first plane out. I needed to help them. Without Bob I would stand next in command. 

I only hoped that Kat wouldn’t stand in the way of defeating Connor. 

She still loved him, I was sure of that. 

Arriving at the airport, I take a cab to the office. 

I look around as the building is completely destroyed. I’m glad Bob had managed to survive the blast. 

I take out my cell phone. 

“Nick, tell everyone to meet me back at my place. We need to the discuss what happened to Bob.”


	5. I Will Always Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Of This Story. 
> 
> Angst and more angst. 
> 
> Hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Finished for now.

Kat POV: 

After a few weeks, and lots of discussions, we finally had a plan. Well, the team had a plan. I didn’t agree. 

I was in such a conflict. I knew we had to get Connor, and yet a part of me, still didn’t believe that he had switched sides. 

He had once been a good man, I believed that man was still in there somewhere. And I was determined to find him. 

Connor was still killing people, it seemed to have no end. 

We needed to stop him. And yet, I hoped. I hoped he would change. 

I call him. Not expecting him to answer. 

“Katherine.” 

“Connor. I need to see you, one last time. Before..” 

“Meet me at our special place.” And he hung up. 

I arrive before he does. He appears suddenly and takes me in his arms. We teleport to a Spanish Café and I have no idea where. 

There is soft music in the background and he holds me close. We start to dance. Our last dance. 

“Just one last dance.” He tells me. 

“Before we say goodbye.” I tell him. 

It takes me back to the first time we had danced together. The warmth of his arms. 

Tears run down my face. He tightens his hold and keeps me warm. 

“I don’t know where I belong.” I tell him. “ I wish we had another chance.” 

“You know we can’t. I’ve chosen and so have you. And you belong with the team. You are a good hearted person.” 

“So were you. Connor, please, there is still time.” 

“No, there isn’t.” He tells me. “So many things have changed. I’ll tell you one thing that hasn’t changed, I still love you.” 

“I know.” But I know that our love has finished forever.

I cry into his shoulder. And he lets me. 

“When the time comes, I want you to leave. I don’t want you to hurt anymore. Promise me.” 

“I can’t. I won’t let them kill you.” 

“You have to. It’s the only way out for me.” 

Talking to Connor like this, it feels like he’s still the same guy I had fallen in love with. 

“The sun is coming up. It’s time for us to finally say goodbye.” He says. 

“I can’t..” 

“Then I’ll say it for both of us. Goodbye Kitty. And I’m sorry I hurt you. I really am.” With that he sends me back to my apartment. 

“Connor..” I whisper and fall onto the sofa. 

Angel POV:

Bob still remained in a coma. His body needed to heal completely. 

After I had called everyone to the meeting, it is decided to put a stop to Connor.   
I can see Katherine’s reluctance. I know she still has feelings for him, and a part of me is jealous. 

She glares at me and I look away. 

“We need to get rid of the demon. And those assassins.” Lisa tells me. 

“I’ll take care of the demon.” Kat answers. “Nick can help me.” 

Nick nods at her. 

“I’ve already located the place where the assassins are staying.” Joe tells me. 

We agree to attack the assassins later on in the night. When they would be most vunarable. 

Kat and Nick leave to locate the demon. 

I look at her till she leaves. 

“You love her.” Lisa tells me. 

“I.. It doesn’t matter.” 

“If we survive this. You should tell her how you feel” Joe tells me. 

“She knows. She already knows how I feel. But she still loves Connor. And I can’t compete with that.” 

I go and start gathering the weaponry. 

We all get dressed in our combat clothes. 

I truly am concerned for all of us. For the first time in a long time, I actually feel fear. 

We just sit quietly for a while, letting the evening pass.   
I get a text from Nick. 

‘Found the Demon. Destroyed. Kat was awesome.’ 

It would be Nick to try to place some humor in a time like this. 

‘Are both of you okay?’ I ask

‘I have a small laceration on my left leg. Kat has a fairly large laceration near her ribcage. Who knew demons used weapons! But we’re fine. Driving back now. We both need Joe.’ 

I tense as I read that message. 

“Joe, Kat and Nick got hurt. They’re on their way here.” 

“Did they destroy the demon?” Lisa asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Joe replies. 

A short moments later Nick comes in carrying Kat. 

“Put me down. I’m fine.” She’s fighting him and I cant help the smile. 

He lays her on table and Joe works on her. Then he moves to help Nick. 

“These were my favorite pants.” Nick groans. “But we sure showed that demon who’s boss!” 

Everyone laughs at Nick. 

Both Nick and Katherine change into their uniforms. 

“It’s been a long time since we were dressed this way.” Nick says looking at all of us. 

“The last time was when Connor..” Lisa begins and then pauses and looks at Kat. 

“When we thought Connor was dead.” Kat finishes. Mike goes to her and places his hand on her shoulder. She pats it and smiles. 

I feel as if somebody just punched my stomach. Why couldn’t I comfort her that way? 

“Alright, lets move out and get this over with.” I tell them and we all move out. 

We drive to the place where the assassins were. It was an abandoned apartment building just outside of the city. 

We all go in slowly. We manage around the trip wires. 

We knew that the assassins were staying in the fifth floor. 

Mike started the elevator to get their attention. 

We ran up the stairs and hid behind the wall. Once the elevator doors opened, the men started to shoot. 

Once they stopped, we got out and started to shoot back. 

We moved as a team and we were able to capture all of them. 

“Where is Connor Donnelly?” I asked them. 

None of them responded. And their minds were a blank. 

“He blocked their memory.” I tell the team. 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s up on the roof.” Kat tells me frowning. 

Mike sedated the assassins so they wouldn’t escape. 

We all go upstairs. 

“It’s good to see all of you together. It really brings back memories.” Connor says once we step out onto the roof. 

We are all pointing our guns toward him. 

“Really? You know, I could just teleport out of here.” He mocks us. 

“Try it.” I tell him. 

“Ah, Angel. Of course. You’ve manipulated my power. No surprise there.” He actually smiles. 

“No, I did.” Katherine tells him. 

“Didn’t we agree on something? Didn’t I tell you not to come?” He tells her and we all look at her. 

She had been talking to Connor? 

“I never agreed on anything.” She tells him. 

“So, are you going to kill me?” He directs the question to me. 

“It’s an open option.” 

“Why are you just turning yourself in?” Mike asks him. 

“Why not? You’ve already captured my team. Killed off the demon. There’s really nothing more for me to do. At least not now.” He smirks. “How’s Bob? Did he survive?” 

At that I run toward him and hit him with my gun. His nose starts bleeding. 

He just laughs. And I can feel anger rise in me. 

“I cant believe you!” I yell at him and hit him on the stomach. He groans and falls to the ground. 

“What can’t you believe? That I grew tired of this boring life and decided to spice things up? Or maybe that even though I changed sides, Kat still wants me?” 

I kick him. And then I point my gun to his head. 

“Do it.” He tells me. 

“No!” Kat moves forward. “You’re not a killer.” She pulls me back away from Connor. 

“Oh, Kat. Forever my savior.” He tells her smirking. 

She actually punches him hard and his cheek is now bleeding. 

“No. I’m not your savior.” 

“But you do love me.” 

“I used to love Connor. But he died. He died a long time ago.” 

“Mike.” She says and Mike moves forward. Connor closes his eyes. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Lisa asks. 

“Put him in a maximum security facility. One where he cant use his powers.” I tell her.   
***********

Three years later: 

Mike POV: 

After all the events that had occurred, the team had separated. We all still maintained in constant contact. 

Well, most of us. Kat had decided she needed to leave. She couldn’t stay here. 

I was grateful she still called or text me from time to time. But she really didn’t really talk to the rest of the team. 

I was at work when she called me. 

“Hey. How are you?” I asked. 

“I’m good. You should come to London sometime on vacation. It’s great weather.” 

“London? You’ve moved again?” 

“Yes.” 

“Bob and Lisa are getting married.” 

“Wow. That’s great.” 

“Yeah.” 

“How’s junior?” 

“Growing by the minute.” 

“Jonie?” 

“We’re having a second child.” 

“Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I’ll call you soon. I have to go.” And she hung up. 

She always did that when she felt I was going to bring up Angel. 

I sighed and got back to work. Our conversation had only lasted five minutes. They always did. 

“How is she?” Angel surprised me during our lunch time.   
“Can you please not read my mind?” I smile. 

“Couldn’t help it. You keep thinking of her.” 

“You two are so much alike. But she’s good. She’s currently in London.” 

We both worked at the same hospital, and he would always ask on updates about Kat. 

We ate in silence and then both went to our departments. 

After work I went to visit my friend. 

“Why do you even bother to come?” 

“Hello to you too.” 

“Mike.” 

“Connor.” 

“How is she?” 

“She’s doing good.” 

“That’s good. The team? How are all of you?” 

“Everyone’s doing good. Bob and Lisa are getting married.” 

“Really? I never imaged Bob with her.” 

“Yeah. They started dating a few months back. Announced their engagement just two weeks ago.” 

“Well, I hope they are happy.” 

“You look good.” 

He only grunts. After a few minutes, I say my goodbye and leave.   
I visited him every few months. Mostly because Kat had asked me. And now it had become a routine. 

‘He’s doing fine. No anger anymore. He actually looks better.’ I text her. Even though she never replied. 

Kat POV: 

The time came for me to go back home. I had been traveling for three years now, and I was tired. 

I was tired of running away from my past. 

‘I’m home.’ I texted Mike. 

‘Just in time for the weddingJ’ He texted back. 

‘Right.’ 

I unpack my things. I find a picture of Connor. I decide it’s time to put the past behind. 

I burn the picture. That was my past. I needed to look for my future. 

I pick up my phone and finally dial the number I had wanted to dial for the longest time. 

“Hello?” 

“Angel. Can we talk?” 

“Of course. You can always talk to me.” 

“I’m sorry. For everything. But I’m here now. And I’m ready to move on.” 

“And I’ll help you. I always will.”


End file.
